


To Ask with Actions

by rhoen



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/rhoen
Summary: Tenzou tries to work out the best way to get what he wants from Genma.





	To Ask with Actions

**Author's Note:**

> For the post "how do i politely ask him to slam me against a wall and make out with me" with Yamato and Genma as the suggested characters.

Tenzou had somehow managed to miss making friends with anyone in the small band of tokujo he was currently hanging out with, and he was starting to think that was a damn shame. His own circle of ANBU friends were the best he could ask for, but the new group was nice: different. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact their missions weren’t always S-class, and the humour wasn’t quite as bleak.

It also probably had a lot to do with the fact that one of the guys was unfairly attractive, and Tenzou couldn’t help stealing glances every chance he got. He’d seen Genma around before, and had definitely noticed him, but now, in the relaxed, casual setting of the bar, it was impossible not to stare, falling a little in love with him: with the sound of his voice, the inviting curve of his lips, his quick wit, the warmth of his gaze, the way he moved, and just… him. Everything about him.

“He’s single,” Raidou said, perhaps unhelpfully, as he brought Tenzou his second drink. He was the reason Tenzou had joined the group and, after being assigned on a co-op mission with the assassin, Tenzou would say they were pretty close. Almost dying together had a tendency to help form firm, lasting friendships. 

Raidou’s words caused Tenzou to look over again, longing welling up in him as he watched Genma’s tease the ever-present senbon from one side of his mouth to the other, his attention dancing towards the two of them for a moment. Tenzou hadn’t planned to do anything reckless, but Raidou was playing devil’s advocate, and the look Genma gave him made him long to throw caution to the wind.

“You should go for it,” Raidou advised, as if reading Tenzou’s mind. He kept his voice low to avoid being overheard by anyone else in the group as he gave a slow, knowing grin and tried to egg Tenzou on. “Come on, tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I was wondering,” Tenzou admitting softly between them, seeing little reason to be coy after what he and Raidou had just been through, “how to politely ask him to slam me against a wall and make out with me.”

Raidou gave a deep chuckle, his hand coming down on Tenzou’s shoulder as he leant in to impart his advice. “With Genma, the best way to ask is to do, trust me. Just go for it.”

Tenzou nodded, turning his attention back to his drink as he considered Raidou’s suggestion. Another glance over at Genma revealed that he wasn’t alone in stealing glances, and a plan started to form in his mind. There was no way he was going to walk over and do anything as reckless as come into Genma with everyone watching, but there was another way he could play this.

The next time he glanced over and Genma caught him looking, Tenzou didn’t bother to hide the fact he was checking Genma out. He felt a flutter of excitement as he realised Genma was doing the same in return. Two more not-so-subtle appraisals of Genma, and Tenzou knew it was now or never. Eyes fixed on Genma, he drained his glass and set it down, excusing himself from the group. He didn’t stop or turn to see if his plan worked as he walked towards the toilets. He’d find out soon enough.

The door had barely swung shut behind him when it was pushed open again, and Tenzou had his answer. He wasn’t sure where the senbon had disappeared to in the last few seconds since he saw it, but Genma’s mouth seemed oddly bereft without it. It distracted him.

“Hey,” the other guy managed, walking forwards. His gaze was darkened by desire, an unmistakable hunger gripping him, and Tenzou felt a shiver of excitement run through him as Genma stepped into his personal space, that look focused entirely on him.

It was second nature for Tenzou to bring his hands up, grasping at the front of Genma’s vest and guiding him in. “Hey,” he managed to breathe in response, before they both elected to forego talking altogether and get right to the good part.

As he was slammed against the wall, Genma’s body crashing against his and teeth already nipping at stinging lips, Tenzou couldn’t help smirking into the kiss. Getting Genma to cooperate had been far too easy.

He knew he was going to enjoy this, thoroughly.


End file.
